


Tajinecka, Memehashi, and Abe-babe go on an adventure

by SBK



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Freeform, Id, M/M, Other, This is pure crack, What this is, and it was three am, dont read it pls, duh freeform, i just dont act like it, i swear im in high school, i wrote this, idk - Freeform, im so r r y, im sorry, nothing is spelled right, there isnt anything spelled right on purpose, this sucks, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajinecka barfed on snepai-chan-sama- while they were cri bc they r v sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tajinecka, Memehashi, and Abe-babe go on an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Im

Taginecka and memehashi decided two room 2gether in a v smol home. Abe-bebe was v jealous. He stood outisde of Tahinecka's bedrum window. Taginecka awoke to the sound of roxs hitting his dick. He skowky got up, and with all his manly neck strength, opened the window. His nek stretched down so that way he was face 2 face with Abe-bab. "What do you and Mihashi talk about?" Taginecka leafed. "We talk-eh abe-out gud foods." Suddenly memehashu was there in the conversution. "W-W-W-W-Why are w-w-w-w-w-we talking a-a-a-a-a-about food??????" Mihashina assed with nervousdesu in his vice president. Abe looked at mihashu n asked if he was gonna eat out 2. Memehashu grinned n shrugged tho. Taginecku says "Yes. We eat out tonight liek godz." Abe-babe nodded n keven-tated away from the 2 bois. Mihashini looked at taganeki-san and coughed. The two soon got dressed up 4 the night despite it being 2 am. Hamai had his own restroomant. There her had it opened until late. Late meant 29/9. The 2 boi soo arrive in fancg clothesu. "Kanai take-ai your order?" Says the ham with body. Mihashuna smorked before nodding his hed. Tagina slithered his neck to where Mohasho was going 2 sit and pushed the chair out for him using his face. Muhashio sat down and smuled at Togijeckia. Takima pushed Mishiha's seat in for him. Abe-babe was v displeased by such a sight. Moihoeshi looked at the waiter and smiled. Hamai quickly stole tagijecka and mohashi stipped smiling. Abe-babe came v quickly 2 sit down in tajijeckias spot. Mihoesho was quite surprise. "H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hello!!!!!" Mihunshi stammerdsered. Tajima aslo says hallo. The waiter comes bak but is now tagijnecka. Taginecka asks them what to order. Mihoshino has an ear piece inside his brain wjerw his can hear all of what tajigneckio wants him 2. Abe-babe shrugs while thinking. Mihoshino orders 4 them. "I'd like...." Mihoeshi pauses for affect. "Some la-abe's." Abe-babe lools v concerned. Tahima stifflea a lugh b4 telling hamai after strutching his necks (his necks are reproducing asexually.) to see what hamai was yellow about. Hamai hiquickly avoided tajimas candyensing gays and moved 2 deliver the la-abe's. He tripped and the burnt meal flung and hit Mihoeshoe in the ass. Abe-babe gaspd. "Omg mihatashe are u a hurt?" Memehoeshoe gasped and shook his head violently. Meanwhile tagima had stretched his neck around various chair legs and tablle legs. His neck showed v many nice veins. "Hamai can help?" Hamai cringed at the sight of his nek doing tngs. Meanwhile Abe-babe was baldnh due to aggrosice anger ish yuu.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
